


Iittle lover

by Sahmiss



Category: AC/DC (Band)
Genre: AC/DC References, Children, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahmiss/pseuds/Sahmiss
Summary: Angus e Malcolm se mudam para a Austrália, os vizinhos da casa ao lado fazem amizade. Alice e Mary bouvier são filhas dos vizinhos. Talvez seja o destino ou não , mas que vai rolar zueira, competição e muito amor vai
Relationships: Angus Young/Original Character, Original character/Malcolm Young
Kudos: 2





	1. Começo

**Author's Note:**

> Aptoveitem a história, espero que gostem

Antigamente o amor não era muito comentado, pois as pessoas preferiam guardar para si mesmo, o que resultava em um casamento sem nenhum tipo de relacionamento e sim em dinheiro, como mulheres dificilmente escolhidas com iriam ficar já que a família tomava a providencia, e muitas vezes essas mulheres casavam com homens frios e sem coração. Nos tempos de hoje podemos escolher com quem bem queremos ficar isso é uma vitória ou talvez não ...

1963, Angus olhava pela janela de trem enquanto ele corria pelos trilhos, ao seu lado sua mãe e ao lado de sua mãe seu irmão mais velho Malcolm que dormia  
“mãe que horas vamos chegar?” pergunta o menino enquanto balançava as pernas

“Logo querido” disse a mãe que sorria enquanto faz o carinho em sua cabeça. A família O jovem estava se refugiando para a Austrália já que a sua terra natal, Escócia, estava sendo devastada pela guerra. Ao chegarem se na estação de Sydney, o pequeno angus olhou a sua volta ao lugar ainda desconhecido por ele era grande cheio de prédios e várias pessoas andando pra lá e pra cá, com medo se encolheu na saia de sua mãe

“Calma querido, e eu estou aqui você não vai se perder” disse a mãe sorrindo

“Vamos logo não temos tempo” falou um homem alto e com voz grossa esse era o pai de angus, uma família começou a andar até a estação de ônibus e pegaram um ônibus indo parar em um bairro com várias casas, depois de andarem eles pararam numa casa com o número 4 “bom e aqui que vamos morar de agora em diante” disse o homem abrindo uma porta da casa deixando uma família entrar, ficou olhando, os móveis no lugar sofá, uma mesinha de centro uma estante com alguns objetos,

“Vem vamos angus conhecer nosso quarto” disse Malcolm e dois subiram como escadas.

Enquanto isso na casa ao lado ...

Duas meninas sentadas no sofá olhavam seus pais andarem de um lado para o outro

“Mãe o que vocês estão fazendo?” perguntei a garota mais velha

“Nada querida só estamos preparando algumas coisas para dar a boa vinda aos novos vizinhos.  
A garota ao lado de sua irmã olhou

"O que foi Alice?"

“Nada não Mary” falou a menina mais nova “que tal irmos brincar hein”

“Tá” respondeu mary e duas saíram correndo para escada.

Essa era família Bouvier eles eram de França e faziam duas semanas que se mudaram para Sydney. O pai das duas veio a trabalho e como não queria deixar a família como trouxe junto.

Enquanto isso na casa dos meninos ele estava vendo os quartos que eram grandes demais até maiores que seus antigos quartos,

“Ei angus tem alguém batendo na porta vamos ir ver quem é” falou Malcolm parado na porta, então os dois meninos desceram a escada conhecida parados no quarto degrau para ver quem era.

“ Bem vindos a Austrália” disse um homem e uma mulher que segurava um prato de biscoitos

“ olha fiz uns biscoitos de manteiga como boas vindas” disse a mulher entregando o prato

“ haa obrigada” respondeu a Sra Young

“ querem entrar?”

“ há não queremos encomodar mas já que falou licença” assim disse a mulher que tinha um sotaque enrustido logo entrando com seu marido atrás e seus pais dando espaço

“ São seus filhos” perguntou o homem

“sim os mais novos” respondeu o Sr Young,

“ oh eu também tenho duas filhas mais novas no total tenho 10 filhos e as duas são as minhas princesas” disse o homem orgulhoso

“ a esses dois também são meus orgulhos” respondeu o Sr.Young olhando para Angus e Malcolm e os dois se olharam

“ mal o homem falou filhas!” perguntou angus

“ sim Ang meninas” respondeu

“ hummm meninas tem piolhos vamos ficar longe delas” sussurou

“Ang que isso para de falar se o cara nos escutar estamos ferrados” repreendeu malcolm

então angus fez uma cara emburrada e subiu as escadas pesando. Entrou em seu quarto e olhou pela janela viu na varanda da casa ao lado uma menina de Maria-chiquinha e vestido rosa brincando com um ursinho de pelúcia.


	2. Capítulo dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo

Talvez angus mereça biscoitos de manteiga já que ficou um tempo demais olhando para a menina pela janela , angus desceu as escadas e foi para cozinha encontrando a sua mãe e a Sra bouvier tomando chá e comendo os biscoitos 

“ você quer um querido” perguntou a Sra Young , angus olhou para mãe e fez sim com a cabeça 

“ é seu filho?” perguntou Sra bouvier 

“ sim o mais novo” respondeu a Sra Young

“ que bonitinho como é seu nome querido” perguntou a Sra bouvier olhando para angus

“ meu nome é Angus” respondeu,

“ que nome mais lindo, eu também tenho uma filha mais nova quem sabe vocês não viram amigos sim” comentou a Sra bouvier, 

angus olhou com uma cara de nojo “ meninas tem piolho”, 

“Angus!!! O que é isso peça desculpas agora” repreendeu sua mãe”

“ tudo bem Sra Young , meninos pensam assim no começo mais depois mudam de opinião” disse a Sra bouvier sorrindo

“ está ansioso para a escola angus?” perguntou bouvier “escola!?"

" Eu não gosto da escola” respondeu angus , 

“ angus meu filho por que você não vai com seu irmão e seu pai hein?” falou Sra Young nervosa e com vergonha 

“ tabom” e assim angus foi para a sala

Enquanto isso na outra casa...

“ Fadinha cadê você?” gritava uma garota que aparentava ter 15 anos “fadinhaaaa!!!, Meu Deus aonde foi parar aquela menina?” ,

“ aqui no meu quarto Gizele” gritou uma menina de seu quarto

“ haaa ai está você brincando de pelúcia denovo “ falou Gizele entrando no quarto

“você sabe gize, eu gosto da lolita” Lolita o coelhinho de pelúcia da Alice ou como todos na casa a chamavam fadinha.

Bom apelido dado pela a irmã mais velha Iracebeth após uma peça de teatro que Alice participou quando tinha apenas quatro anos de idade ela foi a parceira do Peter pan no teatro , e chamou mais atenção que o personagem principal com passinhos de balé, daí em diante sua irmã deu esse apelido a ela e quando viu sua família e amigos a chamavam desse jeito e Alice adoro.

“ tá, fadinha você sabe aonde tá a Mary?” perguntou a irmã

“ se eu não me engano Mary estava no quarto dela brincando com a bola”, respondeu Alice

“ ta bom , ah não vá demorar daqui a pouco papai e mamãe estão de volta para o jantar r amanhã terá aula viu então dormir cedo” falou a irmã saíndo do quarto , Alice só o respondeu com murmúrios 

“ aahh que saco escola amanhã , bom pelo menos vou ter alguma coisa pra ocupar minha mente” disse alice emburrada mas feliz por voltar a escola ela precisava de amigos novos 

“ espero fazer amigos lá” disse para si mesmo

esperançosa, amanhã seria um longo dia.


	3. Capítulo três

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem vindo mais alguns capítulos, agora a história começa a acontecer

Um novo dia começou , era o primeiro dia de aula na casa dos bouvier eles tomavam café da manhã enquanto conversavam

“ Então meninas animadas com o primeiro dia de aula hum?” perguntava a Sra bouvier

“ sim mãe “ respondeu Mary desanimada assim como Alice

“ Ora vamos queridas quero vê las felizes , escola nova com novos amigos sim” dizia o Sr bouvier

“sabe como é pai é que como viemos de outro país, talvez estamos com medo por causa que temos o sotaque um pouco diferente daqui e somos novas então tudo o que nós fizemos e que estamos acostumados a fazer na França não é como aqui” respondeu Alice meio receosa 

“Ah vamos lá meninas eu quero ver vocês dando o melhor, vocês são minhas filhas mais preferidas claro a que temos os outros mas as preferidas são vocês então quero que façam o que deixe eu e o seu pai feliz, será que posso confiar em vocês? “

“ sim mãe” respondeu as duas

Enquanto isso na outra casa ao lado

“Angus, vamos acorde precisamos ir para a escola se não a gente vai atrasar”

“Ah por favor só mais 5 minutinhos Malcolm”

“Nem mais 5 nem 10 nem mais 100 ou a gente levanta agora ou a gente vai se atrasar melhor agente ir rápido antes que a mãe começa a gritar” Dizia Malcolm enquanto chacoalhava Angus para acordar

Angus levantou da cama se arrumou e desceu para tomar café encontrando a sua mãe seu irmão arrumando a mesa já que esperou seu irmão sair do quarto para poder se arrumar vendo o seu pai que lia um jornal da manhã enquanto fumava um charuto.

“Bom dia meu filho que bom que já acordou é melhor você se apressar para tomar café se não você vai perder a escola”

“Pai você sabe como é um Angus sempre atrasado para fazer as coisas.”

“Cala a boca Malcolm”. Falou angus bravo.

“ olha essa boca menino eu não te dei educação.” Falou a mãe enquanto eu repreendia o filho mais novo.

Logo após no café da manhã Angus e Malcolm começaram a seguir para a escola logo chegando em uma rua onde tinha uma placa onde tinha 2 crianças parada isso significava que eles tinham chegado na escola ao olharem para frente um casarão grande marrom com escada se um portão bem grande, enquanto várias crianças corriam na frente para entrar naquele portão. A escola era particular lógico que com muito esforço eles iam conseguir uma bolsa sendo de outro país, entraram na escola e foram para as suas respectivas salas,, angus entrou na sala do terceiro ano e sentou-se na carteira. Uma menina entrou na sala com uma bolsa cor-de-rosa e um coelhinho de pelúcia na mão sentou-se na carteira ao lado dele e o olhou de cima a baixo angus olhou para ela de volta e também olhou- a de cima A baixo. Desde aqueles sapatinhos pretos e meia ¾ branca, uma saia e um blazer, cabelos de Maria Chiquinha com fitas de cetim rosas que se estampavam no cabelo castanho que a menina tinha. Logo ela olhou para frente rejeitando o garoto que a olhou feio e virou se para frente  
Assim se passaram alguns minutos e todos os alunos já estavam dentro das salas de aulas sentadas no seus lugares a professora entrou e se reapresentou para a turma do terceiro ano.

“bom dia alunos eu sou a professora Russel. Sou a professora de vocês desse ano quero apresentar para vocês a 2 alunos novos que chegaram a nossa turma, queria que eles se levantasse e se apresentasse para a sala.” Falou a professora contente olhando para Angus e Alice.

“Meu nome é Alice bouvier eu vim da França e tenho 7 anos e meio. Meu apelido é fadinha Quero fazer amigos, E gosto muito de estudar”.

“Que bom querida Alice, você quer ser chamada pelo seu nome ou pelo seu apelido?” perguntou a professora sorridente.

“não professora pode me chamar pelo meu apelido eu gosto do meu apelido foi minha irmã mais velha que me deu.” Respondeu Alice Retribuindo o sorriso para a professora.

“por favor agora você pode se apresentar.” Falou a professora olhando diretamente para Angus.

“ E sou o Angus tenho 8 anos sou da Escócia, gosto de brincar e odeio meninas” essa última fala angus falou diretamente para a garota ao seu lado que a olhou de volta com um olhar feio

Revirando os olhos Alice olhou para frente e decidiu não prestam muita atenção não que quer seja que aqule baixinho tinha falado pelo jeito seria um longo ano.

“certo então turma acho que já podemos começar a nossa aula de hoje que seria português. Pegue seus livros e abram na primeira página o primeiro capítulo e o primeiro texto” disse a professora

A aula passou voando , que nem angus e nem alice tinha visto, logo bateu o sinal para o recreio, alice saiu a procura de sua irmã a encontrando no final do corredor

“ Mary que bom que me esperou”- disse enquanto tinha um sorriso ameno

“ sabe que vai ter que fazer amizade com outras pessoas né?- disse mary 

“ você já tem amigos?”-perguntou Alice

“ Não e você?”- respondeu Mary

“também não”- respondeu Alice

Então as duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos se entreolharam e começaram a rir, as crianças que passavam em volta olhavam pra elas como se elas fossem loucas e elas só riam...  
De longe Angus e Malcolm assistiam as duas rirem sentados em uma mesa com vários outros garotos que malcolm conseguiu fazer amizade

“ Eu não gostei daquela menina mal, com aquele sotaque enrustido a francês”- dizia angus com cara de bravo

“ qualé angus é só uma garota da sua sala ela é nova também?”- perguntou malcolm

“Sim ela é da França”- respondeu Angus

“ é também tem uma garota nova na minha sala que por coincidência também é da França”- falou malcolm

“ e parece que ela estão juntas”- disse angus 

“ Devem ser da mesma família”- aparentou malcolm

“ e aí malcolm vai entrar no nosso clube de futebol né”- falou um menino loiro de olhos verdes 

“ claro Eddie “- concordou malcolm

“ Ai pessoal completamos o time de futebol”- ele falou para o resto da galera da mesa – “ e você angus vai entrar também? sempre precisa de mais um pra caso um nosso se machuque”- Eddie olhando para o angus

“ sabe o que é, eu não sou muito bom em jogar futebol”- angus respondeu olhando para baixo

“ tudo bem cara, olha deve ter outra coisa que você tenha praticidade”- Eddie disse sorrindo

“É”- falou angus 

Logo bateu o sinal para voltar para a sala e continuar a fazer lições, na sala da Mary estava tendo aula de ciências e na da Alice história , de repente a diretora entra na sala para dar uma informação

“ Alunos veio avisar que amanhã começa a escolha para clubes os professores estarão preparados amanhã para a inscrição de vocês tenham um final de dia”- logo após os aviso ela sai da sala o sinal bateu , os alunos arrumaram suas coisas e foram embora de suas salas , crianças correndo , outra andando devagar para demorar, outras parando no caminho para conversar com outras crianças. Mary e Alice saíram pela portão 

“ei espera um pouco mary”- disse alice virando para sua irmã e logo depois virando para o porteiro da escola

“ Prazer Alice” – disse alice para o porteiro

“ Olha só, como você é educada , bom meu nome é Federico o prazer é todo meu”- disse o porteiro com uma aparência de velho tinha mais ou menos 60 anos e cuidava da escola desde os trinta e era a primeira vez que uma criança parava para lhe dar oi 

“ Frederico nome legal, então a gente se vê amanhã Frederico tchau”- falou Alice enquanto fazia tchau com a mão

“ Ta tentando fazer amizade com o porteiro porque não consegue fazer com as garotas da sua sala é”- disse Mary com um sorrisinho

“ a cala a boca vai , na verdade é porque eu gosto de conversar com os mais velhos e também é porque eu sinto saudades da vovó e do vovô”- é disse Alice tristonha

“ é eu também”- completou Mary

E assim as duas foram para casa a chegarem se deparam com os meninos da suas respectivas salas, claro dão deram muita atenção e logo entraram 

“ Não falei que elas poderiam ser parentes”- disse malcolm abrindo o portão

“ será que são irmãs?”- perguntou angus

“pelo jeito sim”- respondeu malcolm – “vem vamos entrar também”- assim malcolm e angus entraram em casa

“oi meus filhos como foi a escola hum” – perguntou a senhora Young

“ foi legal mãe”- respondeu Malcolm enquanto angus subia a escada

“ ei angus querido seu irmão George esteve aqui mais cedo e deixou um presente pra você e para malcolm”- falou a senhora Young com sorriso no rosto

“ tá”- respondeu Angus subindo a escada correndo e entrando no quarto logo vendo um pacote grande em cima da cama , abrindo em desespero viu uma guitarra 

“ Uma ganhei guitarra”- ele gritou do quarto para que todo mundo ouvisse 

“ eu também”- Malcolm gritou do quarto dele feliz da vida

Enquanto isso na casa ao lado

“ e ai foi boa a escola queridas”- perguntou o senhor bouvier

“ Foi manero pai” – respondeu Mary

“ que bom”- falou o pai

“ aprendeu alguma coisa Alice”- perguntou a senhora bouvier

“ Não, parece que vou ter que voltar lá amanhã”- respondeu Alice

Todos ali riram ...

Continua...


	4. Capítulo quatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo

No outro dia as meninas levantaram , se arrumaram e foram tomar café da manhã, depois saíram para ir a escola passaram na frente da casa dos Youngs e que parecia ainda muito silênciosa e foram para a escola

Na casa dos Youngs

“ Angus acorda estamos nos atrasando denovo” – disse malcolm enquanto batia na porta de angus

“ já tô descendo”- disse angus meio sonolento  
Assim se aprontaram rápido , tomaram café e foram para a escola 

Ao chegarem lá entraram e foram para suas respectivas salas para começarem os estudos , as aulas foram bem chatas na visão de Mary uma mais chata que a outra , na verdade ela estava pensando na inscrição do clube de futebol , sabia que ia ser a única garota , mas porque não tentar . Logo o sinal do recreio do almoço bateu até que passou bem rápido pensou Mary correu para o corredor de clubes para se inscrever e encontrou sua irmã no caminho

“ E ai vai pra de futebol mesmo?”-perguntou Alice

“ Vou gosto de jogar e sinto saudades do Nick”- respondeu Mary – “ e você vai pra qual clube?”- perguntou

“ é eu também”- disse Alice – “ vou para o clube de dança”- respondeu logo em seguida

Então Mary deixou Alice no clube de dança e foi procurar o de futebol

“futebol , futebol, cadê você?”- falou sozinha enquanto procurava o clube-“ te achei”- disse feliz e entrou na sala

A sala estava cheia de meninos na maioria e não tinha nenhuma mulher ,a não ser a professora pra inscrever os alunos, de repente a sala Inteira estava olhando para ela , talvez porque seja a primeira vez que vêem uma garota no futebol pensou Mary indo para a mesa de inscrição e os meninos davam espaço para ela passar

“ Então querida vai se inscrever”- perguntou a professora 

“vou sim”- respondeu Mary

“ então coloque seu nome aqui , sua idade e sua série”- a professora dava as instruções para Mary

“ pela primeira vez vejo uma garota se inscrevendo no futebol”- falou o técnico do time da escola

“ então prazer eu sou a primeira garota a fazer isso”- disse mary enquanto se inscrevia

Depois que terminou ela deu as costa e saiu andando e meninos continuavam a olhar 

“ é manhã senhorita bouvier sem atrasos , eu não tolero atrasos” – falou o técnico quando Mary já estava na saída 

“Pode deixar treinador, sem atrasos”- respondeu Mary da porta e foi embora

De canto Malcolm assistia com Eddie ao seu lado  
“ você viu isso Mal uma menina no clube”- falou Eddie indignado

“ pra você ver” – falou malcolm ainda olhando para a porta

Eddie por ser de uma família tradicional e rica era maio que costume escutar que mulheres não podiam fazer a mesma coisa que homens, como trabalho bruto até uma coisa mais simples como esportes

“ ei Eddie será que aquela menina vai é boa no futebol?”- perguntou uns dos amigos de Eddie

“ olha cara por mim ela não teria nem entrado nesse clube , menina jogando futebol hán! Que piada”- Eddie não ia se dar ao luxo, sendo capitão do time de futebol da escola cinco anos consecutivos, de ser vencido por ninguém principalmente por uma garota-“ela não perde por esperar, não vai ser nenhuma menina metida a princesa do futebol que vai me vencer”.

Enquanto isso Alice depois que se inscreveu saiu da sala sabendo que a maioria era meninas, mas lógicos tinha meninos também, ficou feliz da vida talvez agora poderia fazer amizade com outras garotas. Ao sair da sala uma coisa inesperada aconteceu , não olhando em volta e pulando de alegria ela esbarrou em alguém batendo a testa e o impacto foi tão grande que as duas crianças foi pro chão  
“ ei você não olha por onde anda?”- falou Alice enquanto massageava a testa- “ai”

“ olhar eu olho, o problema é você que veio pulando e olhando pra cima nas nuvens”- disse Angus 

“ ahhh então é você né seu encurtado”- falou Alice irritada

“ encurtado, se enxerga menina você é mais baixa do que eu nanica”- retrucou Angus

“ NANICA , ora seu moleque” – nessa hora angus não teve tempo de reagir Alice não deu tempo e pulou cima dele fazendo os dois caírem no chão e começarem a se bater, nessa altura o povo já tinha feito uma roda pra a cena 

“ Eu aposto 5 reais que ela vai ganhar”- disse um menino

“ eu aposto 5 que o garoto vai vencer”- disse outro menino

A roda formada, alunos gritando e os dois se batendo típica cena de escola se não fosse de longe Mary ter visto- “oh caramba”- e Malcolm também

“ ei Mal aquele não é seu irmão apanhando”- falou Eddie enquanto tentava segurar a risada

“ ai merda”- Malcolm saiu correndo de encontro com o angus que estava apanhando de uma menina enquanto Mary vinha de encontro com Alice que batia em menino

Os dois puxaram os irmãos mais novos,

“ vocês está loucos se diretora pega” – disse malcolm para angus

“ foi ele que começou”- disse Alice

“ sua mentirosa”- acusou angus

“ Angus”- aprendeu o irmão

“ ele me chamou de nanica” – falou Alice para mary

“ claro você me chamou de encurtado”- retrucou Angus

“ chamei mesmo vai fazer o que alpinista de calçada”- retrucou Alice

“ ora sua”- angus até tentou , mas malcolm estava segurando

“ não perai alpinista de calçada”- mary começou a rir

“ o que você ta rindo hein”- falou malcolm 

“ desculpa mas alpinista de calçada , meu deus Alice da onde você tira esses apelidos” mary estava rindo 

“ olha aqui garota se você continuar rindo...”- ameaçou malcolm

“ vai fazer o que hein vai me bater pode vim acha que eu tenho medo” – disse mary , o público em volta soltou uma vaia 

Malcolm soltou Angus e Mary fez a mesma coisa com a Alice e os dois se prepararam, malcolm foi pra cima e mary se deu em modo “ defesa” deu um soco no rosto de malcolm fazendo ele ir pra trás 

“ e ai tá com medo” – disse dando uma chacoalhada na mão que deu o soco

“ sua filha da mãe”- indo pra cima ele pegou nos ombros dela e ela fez o mesmo e os dois começaram a se empurrar fazendo força , tá posso até ser boa no soco mas ele é muito forte eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo , pensou Mary

“ vai tata , você consegue”- Alice estava torcendo pra sua irmã 

“ vai Mal”- enquanto do outro lado Angus torcia pra seu irmão

“ sabe que não é mais forte né” – Mal mesmo com o nariz sangrando não perdia uma

“ eu sei que não sou mais...”- ela não conseguiu terminar a frase porque acabou escorregando e levando ela e Malcolm para o chão, Alice e Angus pararam de torcer e o público ficou olhando alguns boquiabertos , outros tentavam segurar a risada – “ ai minha perna, você caiu em cima de mim”- disse mary 

“ O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!!” – de repente os alunos ficaram quetos,-“ vamos circulando todo mundo”- a diretora tinha aparecido , o público começou a dispersar –“ vocês quatros na minha sala agora”   
Os quatros se entreolharam , nem começaram o ano direito e já estavam indo para a sala da diretora

“ olha o que vocês fizeram”- falou Alice

“ a gente , foram vocês duas”- retrucou angus

E os quatros foram para a diretoria , o caminho inteiro Angus e Alice ficaram discutindo ao contrário de Mary e Malcolm que ficaram quietos o caminho inteiro , não queriam voltar naquela cena da briga.  
Já na sala da diretora os quatros estavam sentados nas cadeiras em frente a mesa da diretora que estava fumando , enquanto mexia em alguns papéis

“ então senhoritas Bouvier e senhores Youngs, quem vai começar a se explicar”- perguntava a diretora , e os quatros de cabeça baixa ficaram quietos- “será vou ter ligar para os pais de vocês”- perguntou denovo

“ não”- responderam Angus e Alice juntos

“ então o que eu faço?, como vocês chegaram agora não quero deixar vocês encrencados com os pais de vocês”- os quatros continuaram de cabeça baixa

De repente uma batida na porta é escutada, era a professora Russel já que dava aula na sala de Angus e Alice como na sala de Malcolm e Mary  
“ licença diretora, a senhora me chamou”- disse a professora entrando na sala

“ o que faço com o seus alunos”- enquanto falava os quatros escutavam em silêncio

“ é eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu”- disse a professora-“ olha eu tenho uma ideia , vamos fazer o seguinte , sexta feira é o dia da semana que os alunos depois do almoço não tem aula , que tal eles ficaram depois do almoço para uma ' aula de terapia’”- explicou a professora 

Essa ideia não era ruim, bom pelo menos para a professora e a diretora

“ concordo , então na sexta-feira depois do almoço vocês tem ‘aula de terapia'”- disse a diretora-“ estão dispensados , e senhor Young limpe seu nariz sim”- Malcolm passou a mão no nariz e viu sangue na sua mãe , ele olha para Mary que tinha um sorrisinho no rosto.

Saíram da sala e voltaram para suas classes, ainda era o segundo dia de aula, mas sabia que esse dia marcaria a vida desses quatro para sempre...

“ Mary e agora o que a gente vai fazer , não vamos voltar mais cedo pra casa na sexta feira”- disse Alice , agora elas tinham voltado pra casa e estavam no quarto da Alice, elas não iam contar para os pais desse incidente sabiam que se contasse estariam com sérios problemas

“ Sabe , eu não sei Alice agora é deixar rolar, eu só espero que aquele cara não tenha contado para os pais por se não estamos ferradas”

Enquanto isso na dos Youngs

“ não vamos contar Mal , vamos fingir que vamos ficar na escola para ter uma aula extra de matemática”- explicava Angus com medo de que os pais escutassem 

“ só você é ruim em matemática eu não”- falou Malcolm 

“ cala a boca Mal , claro que sou bom” – disse angus se exibindo

“ ahan tá, sei”- disse rindo

Continua


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo :-)

O dia começou diferente na casa dos Youngs os irmãos acordaram mais cedo ansiosos com o clube , sentaram e tomaram café da manhã e ainda tiveram tempo para sentarem na frente de casa antes de começarem a andar

“ acho que acordamos cedo de mais não Mal ”- dizia Angus

“ não faz mau angus , cedo ou tarde , nós temos que ir a escola”- respondeu Malcolm –“mas por curiosidade, qual clube você pegou?”- perguntou logo em seguida

“ ah foi música”- respondeu –“ achei que seria mas voltado ao meu sonho de ser um astro do rock e ter minha própria banda”- angus dizia enquanto fazia movimentos como se tivesse tocando guitarra

“hahahaha”- Malcolm ria daquela performance engraçada dele

Ao contrário deles , as irmãs Bouvier   
terminavam de tomar café .

“ Tá nervosa Mary”- pergunta Alice

“ talvez um pouco, não sei como os meninos vão reagir sendo a única garota do clube”- respondeu Mary

“ Olha só tata , pensa assim , quem sabe você da voz e coragem a outras garotas que querem seguir o mesmo que você hum” – aparentou Alice sorrindo

“ é quem sabe”- Mary completou meio receosa e corajosa ao mesmo tempo .

Na escola os alunos estavam realmente empenhados a fazer a lição , para terminarem mais rápidos e irem para os clubes desejados , Alice não prestava muita atenção na aula , ela ficava olhando para o lado o tempo todo , vendo Angus desenhar um desenho caricato em uma folha avulsa de seu caderno, nunca tinha visto um desenho daqueles antes então...

“ tá olhando o que”- falou Angus

“ Ham , ah nada , nada”- respondeu Alice   
olhando para frente , fingindo voltar a fazer a lição , Angus olhou de volta para a folha e continuou seu desenho e Alice tentou disfarçar enquanto arrumava trejeitos de ver o desenho.

Já Mary estava pensando demais no clube o fato de ser mulher martelava em sua cabeça, ela nem prestava atenção na aula direito, o fato de ser mulher num lugar aonde só tem homem, ser desrespeitada, ou julgada ou até rejeitada, aahh que saco era tanta informação...

“ senhorita Bouvier”- o professor falou mais alto

“ Cristóvão Colombo descobriu a América”-Mary disse ainda meio assustada com a repentina chamada , a sala começou a rir –“ ham , o que eu falei”- disse meio baixo para ninguém escutar

“ olha bom saber que você sabe disso, mas na verdade a aula é sobre a era Vitoriana, o próximo tema será sobre descobrimento de Terras e Países”- respondeu o Professor com sorriso-“ vamos lá , classe e Mary prestem atenção aqui na lousa”- e o professor continuou a explicar

“ ela deve tar é se arrependendo de ter entrado no clube”- disse Eddie meio baixo-“ você não acha Malcolm?”- perguntou

“ talvez, não sei”- respondeu Malcolm enquanto copiava a matéria

Após bastante tempo o sinal bateu, os alunos ansiosos arrumaram suas bolsas e foram para o recreio, que passou calmo sem nenhuma confusão . Despois as crianças começaram a ir para suas respectivas salas de clubes, o clube de futebol foi para o campo da escola , Mary chegou lá e procurou um lugar para se sentar bem cantinho mesmo que a arquibancada seja grande pra caber a escola inteira ela decidiu se sentar um pouco afastado dos meninos, não por ser mulher , mas sim por não os conhecer.

“ Boa tarde turma, bem vindo a mais um ano do clube de futebol, e esse ano vai ser histórico já que temos uma mulher no nosso clube”- a turma olhou para Mary que se encolheu um pouco com aqueles olhares masculinos-“ beleza time vamos conhecer os alunos novos então, quem quer começar?”- disse o professor

“ primeiro as damas né treinador”- Eddie disse em tom de brincadeira e a turma riu

“ é verdade, Mary poderia”- o treinador apontou para Mary

Merda já fui zoada, não bem acho que vou embora , não vou ficar , ai meu deus eles estão olhando pra mim é muito informação, caramba caramba caramba -“bom é... Mau nome é Mary Bouvier , tenho 9 anos e meio e jogo futebol desde os meu 1 ano de idade” acho que fui bem- Mary estava a mil não dava para parar o nervosismo era muito grande

“ você por acaso conhece o Nickolas Bouvier o jogador?”- perguntou um menino qualquer  
“ sim ele é meu irmão mais velho”- Mary respondeu meio receosa 

Alguns alunos começaram a cochichar, outros ficaram espantados e alguns duvidaram e alguns desses Eddie-“ ei eu duvido”- ele disse

“duvide o quanto quiser, eu não preciso provar nada a ninguém”- o povo em volta fez uma vaia 

“meninos sem bagunça, então ham , galera podemos começar a treinar , quero um time aqui e um time aqui”- disse o professor   
apontando os lugares, Mary ficou parada olhando para os meninos que se misturavam em times 

“ ei Mary vem com a gente” – disse um garoto que chegou perto dela, um ruivo de olhos azuis  
–“sou fã de seu irmão, meu nome é Alexander”- ele dizia , o rosto dele parecia meio rosado.

“ você tá bem , tá com febre , quer que eu chame o treinador?”- perguntou Mary enquanto colocava uma mão em sua testa

“o que! Não, não”- disse Alexander mais nervoso e mais rubro , vermelho da cor de seu cabelo

“ bom, então tabom, em que série você tá?”- perguntou Mary enquanto andavam para o grupo de time

“ na verdade sou da sua sala”- respondeu Alexander

“ nossa você parece ser mais velho , você tem 10 anos mesmo?”-falou Mary 

“olha na real eu repeti o ano por que minha madrasta me obrigou , por achar que eu era muito mais avançado que minha turma e o filho dela e me culpa por isso, então obrigou a escola a me repetir, pra não ficar na sala do filhinho dela”- explicou Alexander

“ nossa cara sua madrasta em invejosa pra caramba, desculpe por falar assim”- disse Mary indignada

“ não tá tudo bem”- respondeu risonho

“ vamos pessoal, formando os times”- gritava o professor 

Assim com os times formados começaram a jogar , o treinador estava na expectativa de que Mary fosse mesmo irmã de Nickolas e que jogasse bem, e Mary estava disposta a mostrar seu melhor jogando como ninguém pelo menos na cabeça dela. Ninguém passou a bola pra ela durante o primeiro tempo , Alexander até tentou mas toda vez que ia jogar pra ela Eddie ia lá e arrancava a bola do pé dele , isso deixava Mary muito brava

“ nunca vão jogar a bola pra mim”- dizia Mary sentada em um banco para descansar do primeiro tempo

“ esses caras são uns merda” – dizia Alexander ao seu lado irritado 

“ mas eu tenho um plano , olha Alexander vamos fazer assim”- então Mary explicou o plano , digamos que Mary já tinha entendido o jogo do time de Eddie

“ cara o que eles estão conversando”- de longe Eddie e Malcolm assistia os dois conversarem

“ sei lá, deve ser sobre namoro”- palpitou Malcolm

“ talvez , meninas só pensam em caras pra namorar deve ser por isso que ela entrou aqui”- disse Eddie enquanto ria

Então o segundo tempo começou, pra não dar na vista Mary ficou meio de lado ia deixar o plano para o final , o time que ela estava jogava bem então não se preocupava em fazer o plano naquele exato momento, o jogo passou e o placar estava 4 x 5 para o time de Eddie, faltava 10 minutos pro jogo acabar

“ esse jogo tá no papo ei Mal, você é ótimo”- dizia Eddie, a maioria dos gols foram feitas por Malcolm , e se não era gol era as finalizações.

“valeu”- respondeu Malcolm

Enquanto isso Mary olhava de longe e revirava os olhos –“quanta baboseira”- ela dizia, ao avistar Alexander decidiu colocar o plano em prática -“Alexander, agora”- gritou Mary  
Alexander entendeu o recado e foi em direção a Mary o Eddie que olhava foi em direção a Alexander, ao tentar pegar a bola do lado direito Alexander driblou do lado esquerdo e jogou para Mary que pegou a bola e saiu juntando passou por um, driblou outro, viu que estava chegando perto do gol decidiu correr mais rápido, atrás dela os meninos param para olhar o que a garota estava fazendo o último a tentar foi Eddie ao ver que ela estava chegando ao gol , mas não deu tempo, Mary tava muito rápida e precisa pensar antes de ser barrada , chegando perto de Eddie que ao tentar pegar levou uma caneta , correndo mais um pouco encontrou o gol jogando direto pra ele a bola passou no meio das pernas do goleiro e apito do professor foi ouvido, era gol ,ainda virada de costas para o resto dos outros Mary parou para respirar ao olhar de volta ao campo todo mundo estava olhando para ela, ai meu deus o que eu fiz , será que fiz alguma coisa errada?! Pensou Mary ainda queta olhar para os meninos

“gollll, parabéns Mary”- pra quebrar a tensão Alexander comemorou , enquanto chegava até ela

“Sorte de principiante”- reclamava baixo Eddie

“ você foi demais , caramba Mary você joga muito”- falando perto dela

“ obrigada”- disse baixinho

“ vamos galera juntassem aqui, vem vem”- chamou o treinador os dois times para conversarem-“ ótimo jogo galera estão dispensados, Mary e Malcolm vocês dois fiquem quero falar com vocês”- assim o resto da turma foi embora deixando só Malcolm e Mary -“olha Malcolm e Mary vocês dois foram os melhores nesse teste então estão dentro do time da escola”-disse o treinador

“o que!”- Mary e Malcolm responderam juntos

“ mas treinador eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, eu vou lógico , mas percebi que um deles não gosta de mim e duvido muito que vai me querer no time”- disse Mary lembrando do Eddie

“ Mary, o treinador sou eu quem decide se sai ou entra sou eu”- disse o treinador –“ e você está dentro da minha equipe de futebol, posso contar com você” -perguntou o treinado 

“ sim treinador pode, obrigada”- respondeu Mary com um sorriso e foi embora do campo

Mary e Malcolm saíram do campo andando pelos corredores, quando foram parados por Eddie e seu grupo

“ ei Mal andando com mulheres metidas a jogadoras de futebol , vem pra cá cara”- disse Eddie com um tom debochado, malcolm deixou a Mary de lado e foi para o grupo de Eddie-“ é assim que se faz , ei escuta aqui o Mary você não vai entrar no nosso time”- falou Eddie de frente para Mary

“ por que não”- perguntou Mary sem um pouquinho de medo

“porque mulheres não jogam futebol e se você entrasse estragaria o time que já ta completo”- explicou Eddie

“e se eu entrar o que você vai fazer”- Mary perguntou mais uma vez querendo saber até aonde ia essa discussão

“ eu acabo com sua vida , acabo com essa sua posse de metida e com sonho de jogar futebol” ameaçou Eddie roxo de raiva

“ você me ameaçou Eddie”- falou Mary e continuou-“ então se prepare por que eu estou no time de vocês e vão ter que aguentar de agora em diante, ah e mais uma coisa já que você me ameaçou Eddie fique sabendo de uma coisa eu vou ser a nova capitã do time de futebol e seu reinado vai acabar e quando isso acontecer se prepare por que eu vou te mostrar que é a menina metida a jogadora de futebol, mané”- Mary terminou convicta e com sorriso no rosto saiu andando ou melhor rebolando deixando o grupo de Eddie para trás

“filha da p...”- Eddie tentou terminar , mas não conseguiu, porque um de seus amigos tampou a sua boca”- ela vai me pagar , ela não vai ser a capitã” terminou saindo e grupo foi trás 

Agora já não era mais preconceito era na verdade era uma coisa pessoal, Malcolm sentiu isso e mesmo só olhando a confusão , aquela garota não parecia estar brincando e isso dava medo... 

Do outro lado da escola Alice era parabenizada pela a professora e a maioria das meninas de seu clube 

“ nossa Alice boa apresentação”- parabenizava a professora

“ obrigada professora”- disse com um sorriso

“ meninas dispensadas”- falou a professora   
enquanto batia palmas com as mãos todas saíram da sala e começaram a ir para o portão de entrada e saída da escola, Alice que saia da sala deu de cara com Angus que estava saindo do clube de música , ela o olhou e ele retribuiu mas não passou mas foi por uma breve momento as dois saíram andando em direção a porta de entrada para esperarem seus irmãos mais velhos, cada um em um lado da porta

“ Alice desculpa a demora”- Mary veio correndo de encontro a Alice

“ demorou demais”- reclamou a Alice 

“ haaa não foi tanto assim”- disse Mary, mas para Alice pareceu uma eternidade 

Malcolm que vinha logo atrás parou ao lado de Angus-“ vamos”- disse malcolm se dirigindo a Angus

“uhum”- angus respondeu

Assim os quatros sairam da escola e foram para casa a atmosfera entre os quatros era enorme , parecia que a qualquer momento eles iam sair no tapa, chegando na frente de casa firam suas mães fofocando 

“olha só nossos preciosos filhos voltando juntos para casa”- dizia Sra Young com brilhos nos olhos

“ há é eu sempre sonhei que um dia minhas filhas fariam isso”- completou Sra Bouvier

“ nossa qual é mãe”- disse Mary revirando os olhos

“ vamos queridos pra dentro tomar banho e nada de tocar antes de trocar de roupa hein Angus”- falou a Sra Young para Angus e os meninos entraram

“ também tô indo amiga , a gente conversa mais amanhã, vamos meninas”- disse a Sra Bouvier empurrando as meninas para entrarem para dentro

Dentro da casa dos Bouvier

“ e então passaram nas audições”- perguntou a mãe na expectativa

“ tô no time na escola”- respondeu Mary

“ passei em primeiro na classificação”- respondeu Alice

“ haaaa maravilhoso, agora vão tomar banho”- mandou a Sra Bouvier feliz da vida pela conquista de suas filhas


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora mas estou de volta

Capítulo seis

Despois que dois dias se passaram finalmente chegou sexta-feira, todos felizes pois o final de semana estava ai , e a maioria ia para clubes de society , mas para Alice e Mary o dia tava uma merda, saber que iam ter que ficar na escola enquanto os alunos saem mais cedo era um saco

“ vamos meninas parem de sonhar e vão para escola, não porque é sexta feira que vocês vão ficar ai viajando na maionese”- dizia a Sra Bouvier enquanto pegava a mochila das meninas e as entregavam-“ a primeira semana de vocês nem começaram e já estão ai desleixadas”

“ ai mãe não quero ir mais”- dizia Alice dengosa

“ mas tem que ir”- respondia a mãe

“ olha Alice mamãe tem razão depois a gente pensa em parar de ir a escola”- comenta Mary

“ escutem só, eu que imagino vocês não indo mais a escola e eu bato nas duas tá”- disse a mãe repreendendo as duas- “ agora vamos as duas pra fora vão”- completou a Sra Bouvier

“ nossa mãe não precisa expulsar a gente de casa”- falava Mary

Saindo pelo portão as duas foram andando calmamente a escola , ao meio do caminho de longe avistaram os Youngs andando

“ bom pelo menos nós não vamos ser as únicas a ficar na escola”- cochichava Alice

“ é né há há há que coisa”- cochichava Mary também rindo baixo para os dois da frente não escutarem

Andando mais a frente Malcolm e Angus discutiam sobre ter que ficar na escola

“ nós podíamos fazer assim , depois que as aulas terminarem fugimos pelos muros do pátio ou pela grade do campo de futebol”- explicava Angus para o irmão

“ olha angus eu não sei não, só faz uma semana que começamos lá” – Malcolm não gostava da ideia, depois como iam contar a mãe-“ não sem chance não vamos”

“ haaaa Mal você chato pra caramba”- reclamava Angus

“ não vem que não tem , não é não”- falou Malcolm terminando com a conversa

Chegando a escola foram direitos para suas salas a primeira aula era de português, Mary estava muito empenhada nos estudos quando sentiu uma bolinha de papel na suas costa que logo caiu no chão , pegou o papel desamassou e leu “mary-machão , vadia” revirou os olhos , aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, olhou para trás e viu Eddie rindo com um amigo do grupo. Haaa mas isso não vai ficar em pune pensou Mary que levantou da cadeira virou para trás na direção de Eddie, amassou o papel e colocou dentro da boca, mastigou e engoliu , depois mostro o dedo do meio para Eddie e seu amigo e sentou- se de volta na cadeira, alguns que viram a cena deram risada outros cochicharam e Eddie ficou com uma cara de palhaço

“ mas isso não é possível, maluca”- Eddie falou inconformado 

“ ai Eddie humilhado por uma garota hahaha”- disse um colega da sala e fez a classe inteira rir

“ cala a boca” – disse Eddie com raiva

“ta bom gente, vamos voltar a prestar atenção aqui”- falou o professor

Mary deu um sorrisinho para si mesma pensando em como a vida é complicada  
Enquanto isso na sala da Alice, ela olhava para a lousa e estava com o pensamento distante , pensando em qualquer outra coisa que fosse a matéria de ciências , olhando um ponto fixo imaginando um mundo cor de rosa com nuvens de algodão doce e um unicórnio com cabelos de arco-íris, como se não escutasse nada nem ninguém era tão...

“ei menina acorda”- Angus começou a cutucar Alice- “ ta no mundo da lua é?”

“ o que você quer hein”- disse Alice depois de ser acordada de seu transe-“ eu tava meio ocupada aqui”

“ pensando no que hein , tu perdeu metade do texto que o professor passou”- explicou Angus 

“eu sou uma boa aluna tá, todos os professores gostam de mim, e ainda tenho boa nota. Ao contrário de você que só faz bagunça e fica desenhando no caderno”- provocou Alice

“nossa santinha”- disse Angus enquanto fazia posse com as duas mãos juntas perto do peito

“ escuta aqui seu meio-metro , eu não tenho culpa de ser a melhor”- Alice se exibia

“ cala boca sua criança”- retrucou Angus

“nossa falou o adulto responsável”- disse Alice sarcasticamente

“ora sua”- respondeu Angus

“ será que dois ai atrás querem dividir o assunto com a sala”- falou o professor , Angus e Alice ficaram quietos e abaixaram a cabeça-“ da próxima vez tiro os dois da classe”- terminou o professor olhando para frente 

O sinal do recreio tocou e as crianças saíram, Alice e Mary estavam sentadas em um banco que tinha perto uma árvore grande de primavera, tinham acabado de lancharem e agora olhavam para o céu

“ e então como foi sua aula tata”- perguntou Alice

“Eddie continua encher o meu saco , hoje ele me jogou um papel dizendo, mary-machão vadia”- respondeu Mary 

“o que você fez com papel”- perguntou Alice curiosa

“comi o papel e mostrei o dedo do meio pra ele”- respondeu Mary, e as duas riram- “ e você , o que fez?”- perguntou Mary

“discuti com aquele anão de jardim”- respondeu Alice

“ foram expulsos da sala?”- perguntou Mary

“quase”- respondeu Alice

“que coisa né”- falou Mary

“ é”- concordou Alice

Logo o sinal bateu e as crianças voltaram para suas salas pegaram suas mochilas e foram para o portão e Alice e Mary esperavam no corredor vendo os alunos correndo para porta de saída, sabendo que as duas iam ficar para a tal “aula de terapia” juntos dois seres chatos , que já estavam lá na frente da porta esperando  
“vamos crianças entrem”- disse a psicóloga dando espaço para os quatros entrarem 

“isso é realmente necessário?”- perguntou Angus meio tristonho

“ claro que sim, nossa escola é uma escola modelo, precisamos mostrar que nosso ensino é de qualidade e os alunos saem informados e inteligentes”- respondeu a psicóloga com um sorriso no rosto

Os quatros estavam com caras de como não estivessem prestando atenção no que a psicóloga estava falando

“ Bom meninos vamos começar, olha peguem isso aqui”-disse a mulher entregando uma apostila de vinte páginas-“ então nessas vinte páginas tem tópicos interessante desde convivência até coisas pessoais, como a privacidade de um adolescente entre outras crianças”- explicou a psicóloga

“espero que a senhorita sabe que eu só tenho oito anos de idade”-esclareceu Alice

“sim eu sei, mas essa apostila é de auto ajuda, voltada para a vida de uma criança sendo ela adolescente ou não”- disse a mulher

“e isso vai servir?”- perguntou Malcolm

“sim vai , e muito”- respondeu a mulher-“ a dinâmica vai ser o seguinte , vocês podem dar uma olhada na apostila , mas ela irá lhe servir quando estiver com dúvidas e eu vou ser uma mentora quando não entenderem podem vir falar comigo , mas por enquanto vamos fazer um teste. Abram na pagina 2 a onde tem o primeiro tópico”- então os quatros abriram

Na página tinha um título que dizia “Convivência e conflitos”, abaixo vinha o os pontos do tópicos:  
• 1-> como conviver com seus colegas:  
*seja amigável e educado, no geral sege você mesmo;  
* tente não entrar em conflitos, e na maioria das vezes guarde sua opinião para si mesmo ( a não ser que o colega esteja errado);  
*nunca parta para a violência sem motivo, agressividade não;  
Entre outros pontos.

“ isso é verdade, você só pode tar de brincadeira né”- disse Mary 

“ não senhorita Bouvier, não estou brincando”- respondeu a psicóloga

“ o tia então deixa eu ver se entendi, você está querendo dizer que vamos ficar a eternidade lendo essa apostila é”-perguntou Angus

“se for preciso sim”-respondeu a psicóloga- “ então vamos começar"- completou a psicóloga feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz essa história inspirado em alfumas música, então espero que as músicas me incentivem a faze-la kkk


End file.
